The One With Spin The Bottle
by Theyr
Summary: Set in Season 4, during "TOW The Fake Party", when Rachel wants to play "Spin The Bottle". In the show, only Joey, Emily and Rachel played. In this version, Monica and Chandler played. Pre-Mondler.


Set during "TOW The Fake Party". Remember when Rachel wants to play "Spin the Bottle", so she hopes she's gonna kiss Joshua ? In this version, Joey never kissed Emily 2 times, because it's Monica who started the game, not Emily…

In advance : English is not my mother tongue, so sorry if there are some grammar errors. Hope you'll still enjoy the story :)

Diclaimer : As everyone knows, I don't own them…

Rachel just had explained the rules of this old game, and asked : "Who wants to go first ?"

Nobody seemed to want to start the game, so Rachel shouted : "Oh come on ! Monica ! You go !"

Monica blew in exasperation, but took the bottle in her right hand.

"Thank you" whispered Rachel in her ears. "And try no to point it on Joshua !"

Monica rolled her eyes but effectively tried to spin the bottle slowly, so that the bottle didn't make a complete turn. It didn't. It stopped on Chandler.

_Oh nooooo. __Not on Chandler. No, no, no, no !! Why ? Whyyyy on him ?... And why suddenly am I thinking that ? Well, you're gonna kiss Chandler, only a quick kiss, what's the big deal ? Yeah, nothing. It would be the same if it was Joey. Yeah. Yeah Monica, it would be the same. Yeah. Oh God, no ! It wouldn't be the same !! But why ?_

Chandler looked the bottle pointed on him. Monica had spun the bottle. He obviously knew what that meant. But he was like paralysed and couldn't raise his eyes from the bottle.

"So ? Are you guys gonna do it ?"

Rachel was being impatient. What the hell were they thinking ?

Monica shook her head and giggled : "Uhm… Yeah. But, well, isn't it a game we play in the playground in 6th grade ? I mean, we're all almost thirty…"

Rachel looked her friend in disbelief. What was she doing ? Didn't she think about her, Rachel, who tried – vainly – to seduce Joshua all the evening ?

"Come on Monica ! You kiss Chandler, and then he will spin the bottle and we'll all play ! It's funny !"

_Oh, so she do__esn't want to kiss me. Great. I should have known it. I'm so stupid. Man, what are you thinking of ? It's Monica ! Kiss her as a friend, you can do that. It's only a game. A stupid game. Yeah, and, well, I don't care anyway, she's only my friend, I don't have __**any**__ feelings for her. No. Not any. No. No. No._

Monica smiled at Chandler while she was moving closer to him.

_Yes._

Chandler couldn't move, although he didn't exactly know why, because his brain was now totally paralysed and he couldn't think at anything. Monica, on the other hand, had thousands thoughts which were running through her head…

_I'm smiling, he __is not. I'm moving, he is not. I hope he doesn't think at a joke to do to me when I will be in front of him ! The worst joke ? Not kissing me… WHA-AAT ? What's this thought ? And since when have I __**this kind**__ of thought ? I'm afraid of myself now. Did I drink that much ? I don't know. I don't know anything anymore. I'm kissing him. Well, that's already over. See, Monica, it wasn't that hard ! Only one second, a quick friendly kiss, shared by two… friends._

The kiss was really quick, it was just a peck, and the others in the living room didn't pay any particular attention, so nobody noticed the embarrassment in Chandler and Monica's eyes when they looked at each other after that, nor the blush on Monica's cheeks when Chandler smiled slightly at her.

"You go !" told Joey to Chandler, who was still on his own planet, even if he kept repeating to himself that it was really a quick kiss meaningless.

"Oh, yeah, sorry… I had forgotten the rules... I hope I won't have to kiss a guy !" Chandler joked while he was spinning the bottle.

_I hope the bottle will be pointed to a guy. I don't want him to kiss a girl. At least, I don't want to __**see**__ him kissing a girl. What was that ? Stop thinking things like that, Monica !_

And the bottle stopped.

_Well, she's definitely __**not**__ a guy, _thought Chandler, raising his head and looking at Monica, who was speechless.

"Hey, let us play !" shouted Rachel.

"Hey man, well done !" smiled Joey.

"What ?" asked Chandler. _He can't read my thoughts, can he ?_

"Yeah, two times in a row, you know what it means…"

"I don't."

"Really ? Okay, you have to kiss her longer this time… with the tongue", explained Joey with a wink, while Ross was frowning.

_Who the hell did these stupid rules ? __Surely someone who has never been in love. In __**what**__ ? Say it again ? Chandler, please, be serious. The truth is I don't want to kiss her like that, in front of everyone and during a game. The truth is I don't even should want to kiss her._

"I don't know if Monica agrees to that rule." Chandler said, preferring being prudent.

"Rules are rules."

Chandler was surprised by the assurance in her tone. Agreeably surprised.

_But maybe it's only __because she always wants to win ? There is nothing to win, but… Yeah, that must be that. Don't dream, Chandler._

"Well, so… Here we go !", Chandler said after having taken a breath, and immediately he thought he was stupid.

'_Here we go !' ? What a stupid sentence !__ Shut up now. And kiss her. Show her how much you care about her._

He slowly leaned, feeling his heart beating so hard he was afraid that Monica could feel it. His lips gently brushed hers.

_Why am I feeling this thi__ng in my stomach ? What is it ? God, it's not only in my stomach. It's everywhere in my body. I want to grab his neck. But I can't. What will the others think ? I don't want to end this kiss. I'm kissing Chandler and I like it. No. I __**love**__ it._

Just when Chandler opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, Phoebe screamed : "Oh my God !! The baby just kicked !!"

Everyone went over to Phoebe to feel the baby. Everyone except Chandler and Monica. They weren't kissing anymore, but Monica still had her eyes closed and Chandler couldn't help stroking her hairs. The others were too busy with Phoebe to pay any attention to them anyway.

When Monica opened her eyes, she looked in Chandler's eyes and get lost in them. They didn't think at anything. They were just like in heaven. Then, Chandler smiled, and Monica couldn't help laughing, not because the situation was funny, or weird, but only because she was happy. She didn't know exactly why, though.

"Wow, that's the first time someone is reading a joke inside my brain !" Chandler joked.

Monica smiled widely and shook her head.

"Come on, let's see how is Phoebe."

Everything was back to the normal. Almost everything.

So, what did you think ? It's my first fanfic, so reviews would be great, thanks :)


End file.
